Homewrecker
In addition to the brutal murder of a family, Brenda has to deal with new budget restrictions and the possibility of losing Provenza from her team. The Victim *Kevin Wallace, a.k.a. "Robert Reichter" *Marsha Wallace, Kevin Wallace's wife *Jenny Wallace, Kevin Wallace's daughter The Suspects *Eric Wallace, the Wallaces' son *Justin Darcy, Eric's boyfriend *Kathy Reichter, Kevin Wallace's other wife *Kim Reichter, Kevin Wallace's other son Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Guest Cast Locations Episode Notes The financial crisis the LAPD must confront is part of one the State of California has faced in recent years. Although now past its most critical phase, the budget crisis was an outgrowth of significant overspending by the state government in the early 2000's, a weak economy and the bursting of the "dot com" bubble of the late '90's. California's financial woes, along with the electricity mismanagement of 2000 and 2001 ultimately contributed to the recall of former Governor Grey Davis and the election of now-Governor Arnold Schwarzenegger in October, 2003. ---- The Federal Prisons at Lompoc and Terminal Island figure in this story. Both are administered by the Federal Bureau of Prisons. * The Lompoc Federal Corrections Complex is made up of two institutions: the US Penitentiary Lompoc, a high security prison with a minimum security satellite, and the Federal Corrections Institution Lompoc, a low security prison, all housing male inmates. * FCI Terminal Island is also a low security prison for male inmates. Terminal Island is located at the mouth of the Los Angeles Harbor, off the coast between San Pedro and Long Beach. ---- Lompoc, California is located about 175 miles north of Los Angeles, and about 50 miles north of Santa Barbara, in Santa Barbara County. The area is largely agricultural, and is known for its flower industry. Tourism is a major industry in the area, and nearby are the Danish village of Solvang, Buellton, the home of Anderson's Split Pea Soup and a thriving wine industry featured in the film Sideways. Vandenburg Air Force Base is also located in Lompoc. Originally scheduled to be the west-coast base for Space Shuttle launches, Vandenburg AFB has long been the location of the USAF missile test program, providing southern Californians with some spectacular evening light shows during the program's heyday in the 1960's and 70's. ---- At the beginning of the episode, the Rapid Response Office explains to the camera that they were called out because of a "possible 187." 187 is the police scanner code for a homicide. Scanner codes are drawn from corresponding sections of the California Penal Code; Section 187 defines murder, and establishes what a person is for the purposes of applying the definition. ---- The house used as the Wallace home once belonged to Ozzie and Harriet Nelson, and was the home where they raised their sons David and Rick. The five-bedroom house, valued at $4.1 million at the time of production, is located at 1822 Camino Palmero in the Hollywood Hills. It served as the model for the fictional Nelson home in the 1950/60's TV series "The New Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet." The bedroom used as Eric's bedroom was originally Rick's, and the cast was able to see where he had carved his initials in the bedroom wall. Trivia Provenza notes the only income Dr. Wallace had was from the publication of articles in academic journals. In reality, academics are not paid for these publications, since they are generated as part of university or grant work. ---- In his June 18 blog, James Duff tells us Buzz' official title is Civilian Surveillance Coordinator. Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere